


Together Again

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: It's been four weeks since they have seen each other and Yuuri expects something specific from their reunion.





	

Holding both a large knife and a pan with vegetables, Victor rushed to the door.

He opened it and beamed at his visitor.

“Come in, come in.”

Yuuri stared at the beetroot and onions in the pan. “Victor?”

“Sorry, have to keep an eye on the fish. Please take a seat in the living room.”

Back to the kitchen. Victor took a look at the two pans on the stove. He wasn’t sure if the fish should cook much longer. Probably not. It said somewhere in his recipe book, but where had he left that? Putting the pan with vegetables to the side for a moment, he opened his drawers. Not there. In the cupboards? He stood on his toes to look at the upper shelf, grabbed the book and browsed through it.

_12 minutes._

It had been 18:42 when he had put it on, but what time was it now? Victor had left his phone in the living room, so he rushed over and picked it up.

_18:56_

Yuuri opened his mouth to say something when he rushed by, but Victor held up his hand. “Sorry, don’t want to mess it up.”

He was two minutes late, but hoped it would not matter. Quickly, he turned off the heat. The vegetables were next.

This was the first time he cooked for Yuuri. Perhaps he should not have made something this complicated on Yuuri’s first day in Saint Petersburg, but Victor had wanted to do something special for him. It had been four weeks since they had seen each other after all.

This was actually the longest they had been apart since Victor had started coaching him. Yuuri had continued training in Japan, while Victor had done extensive work for a charity that helped underprivileged children get an education. His schedule had been hectic, but the work rewarding. Kids had welcomed him enthusiastically and he had learned a lot from speaking to their teachers. He had bought books for a school in Tolyatti and done a few days of training with aspiring skaters in Volgograd.

Soon, he would tell Yuuri all about it. They had spoken on the phone, of course, but it was much nicer talking to him in person. 

Victor smiled to himself, for he had been looking forward to this evening. Yuuri always got particularly hot whenever they had not seen each other for a few days. He could only imagine what he would be like after weeks of separation.

Chopping the vegetables into smaller pieces, he hummed while he did so. That the fish would turn cold in the meantime, was not in his thoughts.

A knock on the door made him look up.

“Come in.”

Yuuri entered. His eyes did not meet Victor’s and he looked a little lost.

Immediately, his attention was fully on Yuuri. “What is it?”

“It’s just that…”

Yuuri bit his lip and stared at the floor.

Concerned now, Victor laid down the knife on the chopping board. “Yuuri?”

“Well, it’s… we haven’t seen each other for a long time.” Yuuri fidgeted with his shirt. “I thought you’d want to hug me or...”

A tender smile appeared on Victor’s face. He stepped in and pulled his lover close. His face resting on Victor’s shoulder, Yuuri returned the embrace.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he said gently. “Of course I do.”

Yuuri's arms tightened around him. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to make a nice meal for you. Got too wrapped up in it, sorry.”

He tilted Yuuri’s chin and pressed their lips together for a few seconds. “I missed you every day.”

Happy, Yuuri closed his eyes and held him.

His cheek resting against black hair, Victor glanced at the food he’d prepared. There were vegetables chopped into tiny pieces. The cold fish and potatoes that had not been cooked yet. Perhaps he should have taken the bread from the freezer as well. It was probably too late now. He sighed, knowing himself defeated.

“I’ll order take-out. You can choose the restaurant.”

*

Fifty minutes later, they sat next to each other at his Italian design table. Yuuri had picked several Thai dishes for them to share. Victor poured red wine for them both and put a hand on Yuuri’s knee.

“Enjoy, sladkiy.”

Yuuri smiled at the term of endearment and picked up his chopsticks.

As always, he made quick work of the food. Victor enjoyed watching him pick out pieces from dish after dish. He had made Yuuri’s training schedule and knew he deserved to stuff himself.

“Be careful with these,” Yuuri said then, lifting a small, green pepper. “They are really spicy.”

“They look so innocent.”

“Well, they’re not. You’ll burn your tongue on them.”

Smiling, Victor caressed his neck. “I like it when Yuuri is concerned for me.”

That caused a little blush. Oh, how Victor loved those.

“Put down your chopsticks.”

Yuuri glanced at him and did as he was told. Taking his hand, Victor entwined their fingers. He placed his lips against the inside of Yuuri’s wrist and left a little kiss. “You missed me, Yuuri?”

“Yes.”

“What most?”

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened further.

“Tell me,” Victor whispered.

“Having you against me…” Yuuri stared at hard at his food. “…in bed.”

“Oh?”

Suddenly, Yuuri turned for him. “And I don’t just mean when we… you know, but also when we sleep together. I mean when we actually sleep and you hold me.”

Had he ever met anyone this cute? Victor was sure he hadn’t. At this moment he wanted to do everything at once; kiss Yuuri, make love to him, but also just hold him quietly until they drifted off to sleep.

He had been teasing Yuuri a little, but now it was he that had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Yuuri evoked far too many emotions in him.

“Does that sound weird?” Yuuri asked.

“Nope, it sounds entirely wonderful.”

They kissed unhurriedly for a while, fingers caressing and bodies close. 

Finally, Victor remembered the food. “Your Hoy Tod is getting cold.”

Lips a bit swollen from the kiss, Yuuri picked up a piece of that same pepper he had warned Victor about and ate it without much of a reaction.

Hiding his amusement, Victor stood up. “I’ll turn on the hot tub.”

“Hot tub?”

“I hope you will join me there soon.”

Yuuri’s mouth went from a little ‘O’ to a smile. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 9 gave us so much loveliness and inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I might write about what they get up to in the hot tub later.


End file.
